In vital equipment employing electromagnetic relays, it is common practice to utilize a non-weldable front contact point, such as, silver impregnated carbon element, to make an electrical connection to a silver contact point of a movable or heel contact leaf spring member. Thus, previous vital or fail-safe relays were susceptible to having their back and heel contacts welded by excessive high currents. However, this was not necessarily unsafe or fatal as long as precautionary measures were taken to prevent the closing of the front contact at the same time. That is, in a vital relay if a back contact and a heel contact should become frozen together, they must be so constructed as to ensure that a welded pair of contacts cannot make or touch a front contact while in a welded condition. In order to achieve such operation, efforts have been expended in the prior art and while successful, it has been customarily accomplished by mechanically arranging the contact structure to require the utmost precision in manufacturing and adjustment during assembly. The ever increasing or escalating costs have plagued the manufacturers of such vital electromagnetic relays. In order to reduce the overall costs and expense of manufacturing, it is highly advantageous to entirely eliminate the chance of welded contacts. Thus, it is extremely profitable to prevent the possibility of welding of the back and heel contacts as well as the front and heel contacts since the expense of extensive manufacturing and precision adjustments can be mitigated.